the_loaded_nerdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 14
Liev- As you're comrades gather around, nursing their wounds, your rage refuses to subside. Your mind and body weren't not in your control, and that leaves scars. Maybe if you had finished the wizard instead of the half orc. Maybe if you had steeled yourself against the wizard in time. These thoughts nag at your conciousness, and rob you of any feeling of victory. You need something to smash. Something big. Your grip on your hammer tightens, and you grow more and more impatient the longer you wait in here. It's time to move. Lysander- Thalia pens the last of her letter, and then folds it neatly and seals it with wax. She was told to trust nobody with matters regarding the inquisition, so she gathers herself and heads for the tower. On her way up, she passes by Chancellor Shanks, moving hastily on his way to another guild meeting. She doesn't envy him. Some of those merchants can be more intimidating than the sharpest blade. As she ties her letter to one of the Reichland's dependable ravens, she can't help but think how peaceful things have been of late. Whether this is a sign of good things to come, or an omen of ill tidings on the horizon, she has yet to determine. No sooner does the raven leave that Thalia sees an explosion from the merchant district, a cloud of pink smoke erupting from Agaro's shop. Thalia sighs, a smile slowing crawling across her face at the thought of a bald Darrak. Corrin- You try to sit up, gasping for air. Each breath is a herculean effort, and your body refuses to pick itself up. You can already feel the bones knitting themselves back together, as Tharak's potion takes hold and rushes through your body. However, it's slow going, and incredibly painful. The Red Wizard made himself such an easy target that you barely had to aim. It wasn't before you felt the sickening strike of Liev's hammer that you realized you realized your error. The Barbarian's first strike took the wind right out of you, the second knocking you clean out. As soon as your lungs can inflate properly, you're going to have a little chat with Liev. Garrus- Your magic missile screams out, and your legs give out from under you. Exhausted, your vision darkens, and you feel yourself slipping away. Suddenly, you're in front of a female genaisi, back at the Honeymoon Festival. She reads you another riddle, only this one is much easier than the others. You quickly give your answer, only no words leave your mouth. You try again, and find you can't even open it. As you thrash against this sensation, you find your hands have been bound together. Serpentine tattoos along your arms start to writhe, as the Genaisi stands up in horror and calls out for the guards. Tharak- Even you have to struggle just a bit to remove Vigilkeeper from the creatures deformed head. You shake the fatigue from your bones, place your axe on your back, and look around the room. The wizard and rogue are being attended to. The monk is nowhere to be seen, but you know he wont go far. Liev stares at a wall, and you know now isn't the time to bother him. It doesn't matter. You've won battles before, but today, you definitely won the war. You have one of the elemental keys in your possession, and you know this will definitely causes problems for the wizards. Hopefully this means more of them will attempt to take it. You've developed a taste for the blood of Red Wizards of Thay. As you and your companions make your way towards the dungeon entrance, you feel the nagging pull of the portal just briefly, as if begging for the key. Cursh- You wake up in a soft bed, birds singing in the window. Below, you hear the sounds of the tavern ring out, and through the window, the cries of merchants and passerby. You make your way downstairs, and see that business is, always, good. Jocelyn hurries by, arms full of ale. "About time you woke up! Mardred stopped by this morning with the latest addition to your empire," she says with a smile. You head downstairs, and in the corner of your newly fashioned basement is a beautiful iron safe. Next to it, a thick book reads "How to Open Your Safe, Part 1" Category:Episodes